The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
Data storage devices such as disk drives, including solid-state drives, store data at physical locations, while a host system with which the storage device is associated may refer to the same data with reference to logical locations. In order to be able to store and retrieve the data, the storage device controller maintains a mapping between the physical locations and the logical locations. The mapping data may occupy substantial space. For example, in some systems the mapping data may occupy one megabyte for every gigabyte of user data.